A DracoHarry romance: The Something To Story Arc
by HPFangirl71
Summary: A Draco/Harry romance... A series of stories that go with the other Something To... stories Ive written. Harry and Draco finally leave America to face the consequences of their love... will that love survive? written for xmas 2009
1. Something To Live For

**Something To Live For… By HPFangirl71**

Draco looked around at the forest covered in white… it was cold, way too damn cold! He didn't have any idea why on earth Harry had dragged him out here in this weather. So far, he hadn't given Draco a single clue as to why they were outside on this cold and blustery day. He would've much preferred being back at the hotel room they had rented this Christmas vacation. This was the fifth year they had decided to vacation in the remote hills of Vermont.

Harry seemed to love this place which was Draco's main reason for being here at all. He loved anything that made Harry truly happy. Especially since he knew how much Harry had given up so many years ago just to be with Draco. He deserved to be happy and if some cold, dreary town out in the country brought him that, then Draco would just have to make the most of it. Being out here though, in the middle of the empty snowy woods was way beyond his idea of selflessness. He hated the cold. Only a game of Quidditch could drag him out on a day like this. Harry was out of his mind.

"What the bloody hell are we out here for Harry? Its damn cold and I'd much rather be inside getting cozy near a warm fire!" he finally complained.

Harry chuckled to himself, "Well, I thought this would be the perfect place to ask you something…"

"You dragged me all the way out here to ask me a question!? What the hell, Harry!"

Draco tried feebly to resist as Harry pulled him close. He felt that resistance fade as Harry's arms wrapped around him and a moment later, he felt himself returning Harry's urgent kisses. The warmth of Harry's body snug against his, made him temporarily forget about the chill in the air. When Harry pulled away from him, he looked serious.

"What is it Harry? Why exactly did you bring me out here? I don't think it was just to snog cause we could've done that back at the hotel."

"You're right Draco, I brought you here for a more important reason. I wanted this moment to be perfect, for us to be surrounded by God's majestic beauty."

Draco suddenly wondered where exactly Harry was going with this conversation.

"Just get to the point Harry! You know how I hate all that romantic, flowery junk…"

Harry smiled up at the pale young man standing near him. Draco was always impatient and self absorbed but he had other traits that made Harry love him deeply. A flash of Draco, pale and sweating as he lay trapped under Harry's body made Harry blush deeply. Quickly he pushed the memory to the back of his mind and turned to concentrate again on the matter at hand.

Draco looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes and was shocked at the next words to come out of Harry's lips.

"Draco Malfoy… will you do me the honour of spending the rest of eternity as my husband?"

Draco felt shocked and at first he was speechless. When he finally found his ability to speak again he whispered, "Are you sure about this Harry?'

"Of course I am, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

Draco looked again into that sea of green and saw nothing but love and adoration. He knew that this was what would truly make Harry happy. There was nothing Draco wanted more than to see the man he loved happy. With that rush of happiness warming him from head to toe, Draco pulled Harry close to him once more and whispered huskily into his ear "Yes…"


	2. Something To Go Home For

**Something To Go Home For… by HPFangirl71**

Harry sat looking out the window, intent on watching the hotel manager hard at work shoveling the snowy walkways. He was deep in concentration, thinking about what he knew had to be done. He also knew that Draco wasn't going to like it at all. They had only recently returned from their trek into the snow covered woods and Draco was taking a hot shower in an effort to warm up. Harry was warmed within at the thought that Draco Malfoy had agreed to marry him. He knew what a huge thing he was asking of him. When they had first run away together, so many years ago, it had been Harry who had been giving up so much for the two of them to be together. Harry knew, now that he had popped the question of marriage, it would be Draco who would have to give up something. He knew the beautiful blonde hadn't even thought of the consequences of the yes he had earlier given his lover. Harry watched out the window for a few more minutes contemplating how to bring up the topic to Draco. There really wasn't any delicate way to put it to him except that they had to go home. He let out a sigh as he braced himself to go tell Draco the news.

He turned as he heard the shower turn off, crossing the room he entered the bathroom. The sight that met him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes upon in all his years. Draco was completely naked, except for the white hotel towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist. Beads of water clung to the muscles of his upper body and his hair was hanging within his eyes. Harry instinctively reached out to push the dampened hair to the side. He looked into those amazing crystal blue eyes of Draco's and his heart began to melt. He felt himself harden when Draco pushed his body up against Harry's in that demanding sort of way he had. All thoughts of confronting the delicious blonde fell to the wayside, as he felt the soft lips filled with their greedy need upon his. Harry could deny Draco nothing, especially this. His own need was as powerful as Draco's as he tugged at the rough cloth of the towel impeding him in pursuit of what he wanted and needed most. Draco's massive cock sprung free and eagerly Harry's hands reached out to grasp it.

"Playing rough are we now Potter…" Draco sneered into his ear as he pulled Harry even closer so he could undo his lover's trousers as well.

Soon they were both completely naked and devouring each others bodies with an urgency that aroused them both. Harry's hands were lost in Draco's soft blonde locks as he felt the young man's hands climbing up his back, nails digging dangerously into tender skin. Harry welcomed the insignificant pain. Draco was a selfish lover, but he still made Harry fall completely apart with such passion and pleasure. Draco's hands descended upon Harry's throbbing cock as Harry continued to place kisses upon soft pale skin. Draco roughly turned Harry about so he was facing the mirror on the bathroom vanity. Harry watched as Draco pulled at his hips and sunk his member deep within. He could feel how completely Draco filled him and how pleasurable it felt. He could see that same pleasure written clearly upon Draco's face as he thrust wildly into Harry's body. Each thrust into his body only brought them both closer and closer to that pleasurable edge they both desired. He felt the biting sensation on his shoulder signaling Draco's descent into his own orgasmic bliss. They leapt into the depths of that pleasurable demise together, both crying out from the coming release.

Both men were completely spent when they departed the bathroom. They lay gently wrapped within each others arms on the bed. Draco still content in his pleasure and Harry all the surer that he needed to confront Draco with his news. He tenderly kissed his lips and then broke the romantic silence.

"Draco… we need to talk." he whispered.

"You have that serious look again. What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath before speaking…

"If we're going to get married then we have to go home."

"Is that all?" Draco smirked at him "I thought it was something earth shattering. Are you Gryffindors always so intense about things? I'll do our packing later tonight… I was getting a bit sick of this Vermont weather anyways. I can't wait to get back to the Louisiana sunshine."

"Draco… are all Slytherins so self absorbed? I'm not talking about Louisiana, I meant London..."

Draco looked at Harry with a look of shock. Harry knew that Draco had grown accustomed to the life they led. They were well off from Harry's money. They had found a lovely wizarding community here in America and they had little to bother them. It was an idyllic life, but Harry knew that marriage would change things. He loved Draco enough to risk it but did Draco love him enough.

"We live in a wizarding community. Our marriage is sure to make the papers and I for one want the people we left behind to hear it from us not some uncaring newspaper."

Finally, Harry saw a realization dawning on Draco's pointed face as he sighed and pulled away from Harry's arms.

"Well then… London it is." Draco's tone was one of saddened defeat. Harry knew then that yes, Draco did love him enough to risk it all … He just wouldn't be happy about it.


	3. Something To Be Fearful For

**Something To Be Fearful For… ByHPFangirl71**

**A/N: Just wanted anyone reading these to know that I am doing these for a short story/Drabble challenge... the challenge is to write one short Harry/Draco story for each picture that is posted for each of the days of Christmas... A very Drarry Christmas!! So I will most likely have a new "chapter" up each day till this is over with so hope you enjoy these!! Thanks for reading and have a Happy Holiday!! **

Venturing out had been Harry's idea. Draco had wanted no part of his ice skating plans, but yet here he was… He watched Harry skating from the bench where he was sitting. He continued tying the laces of his skates as he still watched the handsome man. Harry's hair was a mess under the brown newsboy cap that Draco had bought him last Christmas. Hard muscles rippled under tight jeans as Harry skated around the rink, making Draco's heart palpitate. He wanted nothing more than to be back in the hotel, devouring every inch of his lover's body. He didn't know why they were wasting their time here instead.

If there was anything Draco hated most, it was being in this muggle setting. He still carried a great deal of the prejudices he had been raised with… Harry had tried teaching him that some muggleborn could make good people or even good wizards. Yet Draco still preferred not to associate with them on a regular basis. He only pretended for Harry's sake since he loved him so. Now, he would have to return to London and face the worst of muggleborn… the high and mighty Miss Granger. It wasn't something he was looking forward too, but he couldn't share such thoughts with Harry.

He was still shocked at Harry's insistence that they return to London. After the fiasco with his mother, it seemed pointless. The return trip scared Draco, not because of his own family, but because of Harry's friends. Would they convince him that he was crazy to be with Draco? Could he possibly lose Harry from this trip? He didn't know what he'd do without Harry's love. It was truly ironic that it had been his former enemy who turned out to be the greatest love of Draco's life.

Draco shook the grim thoughts away as he crossed the rink to catch up with his lover. As he caught up to the handsome young man, he reached out to capture his hand. Harry turned around and pulled Draco into his arms. Draco succumbed easily to Harry's kisses. He wanted to savor this moment. To savor every happy moment they had left. He smiled at Harry, quickly hiding away the fear that bubbled up inside. The extreme fear that this moment might be one of their last…


	4. Something To Be Hopeful For

**Something To Be Hopeful For… By HPFangirl71**

It was the night before their return trip to London and Harry was deeply concerned about Draco. He wasn't exactly moping but he wasn't himself either. He was quieter, more withdrawn and it made Harry anxious. He hadn't meant for this trip to hurt Draco. They'd agreed to stay at the old Grimmauld Place upon their arrival, while making arrangements to lease out their cottage in Louisiana until they returned. Harry had wired Hermione in the muggle fashion telling her he would be arriving home soon. He'd purposely left out the fact that Draco was with him, still unsure how she'd accept the news. Harry was sure she and Ron would be the two hardest to sell on the idea of him and Draco together. After all, there had been an awful lot of bad blood between the trio and Draco during their time at Hogwarts. Hermione herself had suffered the most at the hands of Draco's family. He was quite certain she wouldn't be all that forgiving at first.

As Harry lay with Draco in the hotel bed. He wondered at how he'd never before seen through the mask Draco wore. Draco had hidden the softer side of himself rather well… Harry had only happened upon it by a tragic accident. During their sixth year when Draco was so desperate to complete his task for the Dark Lord. It had been an impossible task for such a young boy and Harry had himself almost killed Draco. He looked down at Draco's pale chest, several angry red scars lay across it. They were the results of Harry's once ill fated use of Dark Magic. How Harry hated to look upon it, yet it was a constant reminder that he'd once been so foolish. That spell had brought them together, made them see one another in a different light. Not as merely good and evil but as humans. Harry remembered visiting Draco in the hospital wing while he recovered. He'd gone only to apologize. but had gained so much more… a friend, who eventually became a lover.

. Harry liked to think he'd been the reason for Draco's reluctance at carrying out Voldemort's orders. Their friendship had been kept from the others. Even from the beginning, it had been as some deep dark secret. That growing friendship was the reason he'd chosen to try to save Draco during the Fiendfyre incident. Right at this moment he was terribly grateful for that choice. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else. In fact being right here in Draco's arms was the only place he wished to be. They now loved one another and together had healed each other's scars. He only hoped that their love could heal everyone's scars. He pulled a sleepy Draco onto his chest and let out a sigh of contentment. Their legs intertwined with one another's as Harry lay contently listening to the musical tone of Draco's beating heart…


	5. Something to Be Nervous For

**Something To Be Nervous For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry set the bowl filled with the red and green foil covered chocolates on the table. He was nervously trying make sure everything was perfect for his friends arrival. Ron and Hermione would be arriving via Floo network soon. Draco was upstairs still getting ready. Soon after they moved into the Grimmauld Place, he'd invited his friends to come over for lunch. They seemed excited to see him after so many years, but of course he still hadn't told them about Draco.

Harry's gorgeous blonde of a boyfriend bolted down the steps with a tie in each hand.

"Which one do you think looks better with these slacks?"

Harry pointed to the silver one, he thought it went well with Draco's beautiful eyes. He knew Draco was worried about the meeting. Draco and Harry's friends had never gotten along very well. Draco had been rather condescending to them both.

"It'll be fine Draco, you'll see."

"I wish I had your confidence." he sighed "Weasley and Granger pretty much hated me when we went to Hogwarts."

"I'm not saying there won't be any hard feelings about the past, but I really think we can get past it."

"I certainly hope so…"

Harry watched as Draco reached out to take one of the candies from the bowl. He chose one with shiny green paper, slowly unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth.

"What's with the Muggle candy?"

"Hershey Kisses have always been Hermione's faves, I thought it might do good to kiss up a bit."

A smile crossed Draco's face as he replied "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

As Harry finished up helping Draco with his tie, he kissed him softly on the lips. Draco kissed him back. The two men sat together on the sofa, fingers intertwined as they waited patiently for Hermione and Ron to show. Both knowing their futures weighed heavily on the outcome of this meeting.


	6. Something To Be Sad For

**Something To Be Sad For… By HPFangirl71**

Hermione and Ron arrived a bit late through the floo in the kitchen. Kreacher, the house elf was busy putting lunch on the table. Harry stood waiting for them to arrive. Hermione came through with snow sticking to her hair and a rosy color on her cheeks.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry we're late… we were making a snowman with little Rose and time just seemed to fly by!" she exclaimed apologetically as she and Harry waited for Ron to come through the floo a moment later. The three were busily greeting each other with hugs and exclamations of love. It was truly good to see one another after all this time.

It became suddenly quiet as Hermione pulled away from hugging Harry. Her eyes had lighted upon the figure standing in the kitchen doorway. Draco stood quietly watching the touching reunion, not wanting to interrupt Harry's moment of happiness.

"Harry… what's he doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about… Draco and I are together now. It's the reason we both left, to be together. We thought it was for the best, but I missed you both so much that I couldn't stay away any longer."

Ron looked at Harry with a look of utter disgust.

"How could you Harry? It was bad enough knowing you'd run away from us, but to find out you ran away with a prat like him!"

"Well hello to you too Weasel!" Draco said with sarcasm evident in every word.

This wasn't the way Harry wanted things to go… He turned to Draco with a pleading look on his face. The blonde suddenly looked stricken.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I tried to tell you… There's no way they'll ever except me being a part of your life."

With that, he turned and headed up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Harry shared. Harry turned to his two best friends apologetically.

"I know that things were difficult when we left but I'm sure we're all grown up enough to get along now."

Hermione looked at Harry with a sad look on her face as she shook her head negatively.

"I'm afraid not Harry. After what I went through at the hands of his family, I don't think I can ever forgive any of them. I wish for your sake it could be different, really I do."

Ron still had a look of bitter contempt on his face. He looked like he wanted nothing better than to leave.

"We went through so much because of those damn Death Eaters and now you're sleeping with one! I can't even begin to fathom that fact! Malfoy! Of all the blokes… bloody hell Harry! I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Hermione turned to look at her husband. He grabbed hold of her hand and walked her out to the front room and out the front door. Leaving Harry looking sadly out the window as they apparated out of sight…


	7. Something To Laugh For

**Something To Laugh For… By HPFangirl71**

It'd been several days and Harry hadn't left the house, which was terribly unlike him. Draco knew he was upset by the meeting with his friends but what did he expect? Draco had anticipated the results of such a meeting. You couldn't expect a bunch of high and mighty Gryffindors to be forgiving. They would always see him as a Death Eater, never forgetting the events of sixth year at Hogwarts. He was thankful that at least Harry had found it in his heart to forgive him. Bearing that in mind, he was still worried about his relationship with Harry. He hadn't come to their bed since the incident and Draco wondered if it was because inwardly he really did blame him for the fiasco.

Draco was finally sick of Harry's moping and went outside to build a surprise for his lover. He was out in the snow for hours before coming in and confronting Harry.

"Okay, I've had enough of this Gryffindor self pity! Come with me my love, I have a surprise for you."

Harry looked up at him and saw a glint of mischief in Draco's eyes. It piqued his curiosity. He went upstairs to change clothes, coming down a few minutes later. As he put his coat on, he questioned Draco about the surprise, but the cagey Slytherin wouldn't give up so much as a clue… When finally they entered the backyard, Harry was flabbergasted by what he saw. In the middle of the yard was a giant penis. It was entirely made of snow and looked remarkably like Draco's. He burst out laughing and Draco too was grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you think of my masterpiece?"

"I think its very unique! I never would've guessed you were out here building that!" Harry was having trouble talking between the laughter that continued to flow out of him. He reached out to take Draco's hand.

"Thanks Draco… I needed a good laugh."

Harry was still smiling as he pulled Draco close to him. Pulling Draco's hand to the front of his jeans, he whispered, "See what you and your little surprise has done to me?"

"Wow Harry, I didn't know a snow sculpture could get that type of reaction out of you."

"Well… That isn't just any snow sculpture! Did you have to make the damn thing so bloody lifelike?! It looks just like yours for crying out loud!"

"I had to have the perfect model to pose for it, now didn't I?" Draco smirked sexily at him.

"What exactly do you plan to do with my "reaction" now?" Harry quipped back at him.

"Lets go inside and I'll show you." Draco whispered in a husky tone.

Soon Harry found himself upstairs in their bedroom. He was in full undress, Draco on his knees in front of him. The blonde was expertly attending to Harry's "reaction". Draco looked so dangerously angelic when he was pleasuring Harry. Harry had one hand gripping the bedpost, the other fisted in the beautiful blonde's hair as he pumped his cock in and out of Draco's soft lips. The blonde's tongue swirled expertly around the tip of Harry's erection and it was driving him crazy. He knew he was almost to the edge.

"Draco… that's it my love! I'm almost there… don't stop now!" Harry moaned in erotic pleasure.

Draco didn't disappoint, but kept going till Harry went spinning over the edge. He succumbed to the dizzying effects of orgasm as Draco finished the job. He stood up and began kissing Harry's Adam's apple. His kisses reached up Harry's neck and along his jawbone.

"My turn…" he whispered naughtily into his lover's ear."

Harry climbed submissively onto the large four poster bed. Half an hour later, he found himself lovingly trapped beneath Draco's sex drenched body. They both clung wildly to one another. Words of passion and love filled the room as Draco thrust in and out of Harry's tight arse. Draco was so close to the edge and Harry knew it. He turned his head to nibble at his ear and the ever confident blonde was suddenly done for.

"Fuck Harry! I love you!" he cried out in ecstasy.

Harry felt the power of Draco's orgasm with the biting of his flesh. They had both needed this so badly. The needed it to feel closer to one another.

As they lay there quietly within each others embrace, Harry felt a wellspring of emotions coming from within. He realized how much he truly loved Draco. He was a fool to have tried pulling away from him. He needed him in his life. He looked down at the scars on Draco's forearm. His lover had changed in so many ways. He just had to find a way to show Ron and Hermione that. He knew it wouldn't be easy but there had to be a way. He snuggled further into Draco's arms and soon drifted happily off to sleep…


	8. Something To Be Devious For

**Something To Be Devious For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry and Hermione sat across from one another, both sipping mugs of hot chocolate. They'd agreed by owl to meet at a muggle restaurant called Chocolate Heaven. Hermione took a bite of her white chocolate cheesecake before finally speaking.

"Why'd you ask me to come here Harry? I had to sneak out to avoid Ron, he doesn't even know I'm here. He's still quite upset over our last meeting."

"Yes, well… Draco doesn't know where I am either. I just told him I'd be out shopping. I wanted to meet cause I knew you were the best one to appeal to."

"You can plead your case all you want Harry, but it still doesn't change the fact that we feel utterly betrayed by this whole Malfoy situation."

Harry gave an exasperated sigh.

"Please Mione…" he pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry, I wish I felt differently. What I don't understand is how you two ended up together in the first place… You hated him in 6th year."

"True, but 6th year's what actually changed my mind about him. I went to see Draco in the hospital wing after that unfortunate incident. We talked and became friends. We kept it secret in order to protect him from Voldemort's wrath."

"So you truly think he's changed?"

"Yes Hermione… I wouldn't even think of being with him if that weren't true. Yes, he's still a bit arrogant and self absorbed but I've seen another, softer side to him."

"Why didn't you just tell someone?" Hermione asked, sipping from her mug of chocolate.

"We did… We told Narcissa. I thought since she saved my life that she'd be open to our relationship."

"So what happened?"

"She turned into a mad woman. Screaming obscenities while proceeding to throw Draco out on his ear. He begged her to understand, but she just called him a faggot muggle lover and told him he was disinherited. He acted like it didn't matter but I knew it did. I hated leaving you and Ron, but was afraid of that type of reaction from the two of you, plus I knew the whole Ginny thing wasn't going to endear me to anyone either."

"You really think you love him, don't you?"

"I do… I even asked him to marry me, which is why we came back. I didn't want you finding out about this through some gossip rag."

"Its still a lot you're asking from us Harry."

"I know Hermione. I know you went through a lot at the hands of his family, but Draco isn't one of them anymore. Find it in your heart to forgive him please. I thought you of all people would be able to."

"What would make you think that?" she looked at him. perplexed.

"Well you chose a career in Magical Law Enforcement. Champion for the rights of lesser creatures. Why not a Malfoy."

"This thing with Malfoy is more personal, Harry and you know that."

"I do know that…" he whispered to her.

"Ron isn't going to budge on this issue you know. The man can be quite stubborn when he wants to be, its quite exasperating actually!" she let out a small nervous giggle.

"I was hoping that if you changed your mind that he'd eventually come around. He loves you a great deal and I think he'd jump on board if only for your sake."

"Oh Harry, don't put this all on me! That just isn't fair!"

"You're completely right… I'm sorry."

"Its okay Harry. It really is good to see you again after all these years. The few owls you sent were pretty cryptic. "

"Well I couldn't very well send an owl telling you I was busy shagging Draco." Harry let out a strangled laugh.

Hermione joined in the strained laughter. Then she made her goodbyes and stood to leave.

Harry watched through the window at the curly haired witch. She was his only hope…

* * *

Hermione arrived home shortly before dinnertime. She found Ron in a frantic state.

"Finally! I was wondering where you'd got off to. Dinner isn't even made" he complained.

Giving her husband a fierce look, Hermione yelled at him.

"Is that all I am to you? Someone to cook and clean up after your messes?"

"No Love… of course not! I need you to shag with too!" he winked at her jokingly.

She smiled at his arrogant humor. Then kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her onto his lap to give her a good and proper kiss on the lips. Despite his faults, she truly did love the man.

"Where were you anyways?" he questioned her.

"Promise not to be mad. I met Harry for a talk. He basically wanted to plead his case."

"Its not Harry I have anything against… its that lover of his." he shuddered at the thought then went off on a tangent.

"I mean I understand that he's gay. Its good that he found out before he broke Ginny's heart any further. Malfoy though… of all the blokes, he has to choose that prat! I mean why not some other bloke instead of the bane of our existence?! I mean Harry could've had his pick of blokes for crying out loud!"

Hermione suddenly interrupted her husband's tirade.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You're a genius!"

"I am…? Since when?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"Since you gave me the most brilliant of ideas!"

"I did?"

"Yes! We just have to find another bloke to replace Draco. Now think… who do we know who's gay?"

They both sat thinking long and hard then suddenly Ron burst out "I've got it! Orion Mayfair!"

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"He's that bloke I played Quidditch with back when I was professional. A good looking chap who had all the fan girls in a tizzy, especially when he openly announced he was gay."

"A Quidditch player!! That's perfect! Ron I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Hermione beamed

"Well exactly what's stopping you?' Ron quipped as he pulled his wife closer for a brief snog.

Hermione pulled away, deep in planning mode.

"Okay, you call up that Orion fellow and invite him to dinner. I'll take care of Harry. Malfoy will never even realize what hit him…" she said with a sly smile tracing her lips.


	9. Something To Be Distracted For

**Something To Be Distracted For… By HPFangirl71**

Draco sat bundled in a heap of blankets on the couch at Grimmauld Place. He sat drinking hot tea out of the gingerbread man cup Harry had bought him a couple Christmases back. It was his favorite cup cause the little gingerbread men were holding hands and looking like a happy little couple. It made him think of him and Harry. How happy they had always been together.

Today though, they were anything but happy. Well, Draco was the unhappy one. He sat sulking while Harry dressed for dinner with Hermione and Ron. They'd invited him to come over, making a point of his leaving Draco at home. Harry had reluctantly agreed… Draco was still upset over his acceptance. It made him feel abandoned and unloved. He looked up as his fiancé descended the stairway. He looked incredibly handsome and Draco wanted nothing more than to shag him silly.

"I still don't see why you have to go?" he whined.

"Draco love, I told you… if I go it gives me an opportunity to change their minds."

"They only invited you so they can try to convince you to leave me."

The blonde was determined to distract him. To keep his lover at home where he belonged.

" … And exactly where is that going to get them? They know how I feel about you. I told Hermione how much I love you… it'd be pointless on her part. Its just an innocent dinner. We have a lot to catch up on. Remember darling, I haven't seen them in five years."

"I know that, but I still don't trust them." Draco pouted.

"Well of course you don't… You're a Slytherin, they don't trust anyone."

Draco continued to sulk even with Harry's reassurances. Harry looked at his fiancé, sighing in exasperation. It sometimes amazed him how insecure the beautiful cocky blonde could be. He crossed over to sit on the couch next to him. He placed his hand tenderly on the back of Draco's neck, turning him to look into his eyes. The soft blue orbs were full of fear and self doubt. Harry didn't like leaving Draco like this. He'd like nothing better than to take him, but Hermione had been insistent he come alone. She'd said it was for Ron's sake, he still needed time... Harry pulled Draco close to him, placing his lips to Draco's forehead in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered.

"Of course I do… its just that I'll miss you."

Draco reached out to cup Harry's jaw in his hand, pulling his mouth down to his. Their lips meshing together in a blissful union. The urgency behind the kiss worried Harry yet he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't leave Draco like this. He returned the kisses with fervor and let his hands wander slowly down Draco's back, pulling him into a tight embrace. Draco deepened the kiss, determined to have his way. Harry smiled amidst the kisses, groaning as he tried valiantly to resist. As he felt Draco's hands expertly unbuttoning his shirt, he knew there was no turning back. He'd lost the fight, the persistent blonde was going to have what he wanted. Finally, Harry gave in fully, resisting his lover no more... Soon their clothing was hastily strewn about, Draco's mug abandoned on the floor, the blankets enveloping their naked bodies.

"Hope Hermione doesn't mind when I'm late…" Harry whispered huskily against the soft lips.

Silently Draco gave a sexy smirk as he lowered his naked form onto Harry's gorgeous cock. Harry gasped as he felt his erection enclosed by Draco's Heavenly tightness. Yes… he truly hoped Hermione would be understanding, cause there was no way he was pulling away from this beautiful angel of a man. His full attentions were now on Draco and his expert ministrations… No one made Harry feel the way Draco could. Draco smiled again as he heard Harry moaning his name. Yes, Draco had found the perfect way to distract Harry from his dinner obligations, at least for the moment…


	10. Something To Go To Dinner For

**Something To Go To Dinner For… ByHPFangirl71**

Harry arrived at Hermione and Ron's cottage just ten minutes late. He'd had quite a time getting away from Draco. The blonde had been determined to waylay him and even after their brief shag had not wanted to let him go. He'd finally left with the promise to awaken him in a most pleasurable way when he came home. Draco relented at that and begrudgingly watched him as he took the floo to his present destination.

He found Hermione in the living room waiting for him. She was sitting on the sofa next to a rather large, rather pink Christmas tree. Harry looked at it with curiosity and Hermione explained that Rose was at stage where everything had to be pink even the Christmas tree.

"Believe me when I say it wasn't my idea to give in to her. You have her father to blame for that… Ron literally spoils that child!" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, I rather like it! Your Rose has exquisite taste and I can't wait till I actually get to meet the little darling."

"I too can't wait for her to meet her Uncle Harry, its so good to have you back in our lives."

She wrapped Harry in her warm embrace and it actually felt like old times as he returned the affection.

"Where's Ron?" he questioned.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen. We have another unexpected guest… hope you don't mind."

"I suppose not. Who is it?"

"His name is Orion Mayfair, he and Ron used to play Quidditch together for the Cannons. Ron bumped into him the other day at the joke shop, so he invited him to dinner."

Harry entered the warm kitchen. Ron was deep in conversation with a rather dark haired man. Harry's breath hitched when he looked up. The face was that of a very handsome fellow indeed. Long, shaggy, raven locks framed a rounded face with deep set, beautifully, dark eyes you could quite literally swim in. When the young man smiled, it set off a matching pair of dimples that made his face all the handsomer. Harry had to give himself a shake as Ron made their introductions.

"Harry Potter… well, Ron has told me so much about you."

His voice was melodious, tinged by what seemed to be a slight French accent.

"I'm afraid I can't claim the same since Ron and I haven't kept in touch much, but I'm sure its still a pleasure to meet you." he replied as he smiled up at the tall, muscular man.

Hermione ushered them all to the table, where the food was getting cold due to Harry's tardiness. She had prepared a feast of Roast Pork, Broiled veggies, and even chocolate cake for dessert. Harry imbibed in several glasses of Red Wine and the conversation seemed to be equally intoxicating. He didn't know why he was so physically attracted to the man sitting beside him but he was… He felt a great stabbing pain of guilt overcome him as he thought of Draco. Why would he be feeling this way? Especially when he had a perfectly attractive fiance waiting at home to be shagged mercilessly?

Perhaps it was a purely physical attraction… It had to be, he was happy with Draco and wanted no part in another. This man was strikingly different from his lover at home, both physically and in demeanor. Hermione and Ron seemed oblivious to Harry's uncomfortably mixed feelings. They were just having dinner with two old friends. They were content catching up on each others lives. Harry talked of his home in Louisiana and Ron questioned Orion about his former relationship with some male model. Apparently, it had been in all the papers. Harry actually found himself more intrigued by Orion when he found out he was also gay.

Where had this man been hiding? Why had Harry never encountered him before? Why did he even care? He and Draco were preparing for a long, happy life together… Harry decided to just enjoy himself, the night would be over soon and he'd probably never see this Mayfair character ever again. At least that's what he guiltily told himself as he laughed at one of the handsome man's many jokes…


	11. Something To Be Guilty For

**Something To Be Guilty For… By HPFangirl71**

Two days since dinner at Ron and Hermione's had passed. Harry was now standing outside in the cold, staring at the Talbot Inn. He wasn't even sure why he was here. He felt a twinge of guilt because he knew exactly who was inside waiting for him. He didn't know what he'd been thinking when he agreed to meet Orion for drinks here. In fact, he didn't recall even mentioning Orion to Draco when he'd returned home. He'd been so guilty over his attraction to Orion that it'd been hard to make good on his promises to Draco that night.

Well, now here he was… the question was whether he would go through with this deception or turn away? He tried reconciling it in his head, that it was just drinks. Perfectly innocent if not for the fact that he had lied to Draco about where he would be. He'd told him he was going to visit the Weasley's at the Burrow. A surefire way to be certain Draco wouldn't be asking to come. He had no desire to be a part of any frolics at what he considered to be the Weasley's hovel.

Their conversation tonight, had reminded him that Draco still held a lot of his prior prejudices. His opinions of the Weasley family only proved that he still had a long way to go. Harry knew he loved him, nonetheless it still tried his patience.

With trepidation, he crossed the street. He entered the downstairs bar located just outside of the registration office. It was dimly lit by its holiday decor but seemed quite pleasant. Harry found Orion sitting in a corner at one of the cozy little tables that were interspersed throughout the room. He was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a black silk shirt which showed off his muscular physique. Harry smiled shyly at him as he took a seat across from him. He flagged a waitress and ordered himself a shot of firewhiskey. It burned as it went down, helping to dull his senses. He knew he shouldn't be here but he was pulled in by this vivaciously charming man.

The evening was extremely entertaining. They shared a few drinks while swapping Quidditch stories. They ended up taking a walk along the lake just behind the Inn. The romance of the moonlight made it a most enjoyable evening. When it was time to say goodbye was when it became a bit uncomfortable. Harry knew that he was giving off the wrong impression to Orion, but he didn't really wish to correct his mistaken assumptions. Orion took Harry's hand in his and Harry felt an electrical pull form between them. He knew he had to stop it before it became something more.

"I have to be going…" he whispered.

"Of course… I understand, it's a bit soon." Orion replied. Again Harry didn't bother to correct the expectations within his mind. He only wished to escape with his honor intact. He didn't wish to betray Draco any further. He pulled his hand from Orion's and bade him goodbye. Hastily, Harry Apparated away from the Inn, but he couldn't escape the consequences of what he knew Orion was thinking. Of that which he himself had led him to believe…


	12. Something To Be Lit Up For

**Something To Be Lit Up For… By HPFangirl71**

Draco let out a yelp of frustration as he tried desperately to untangle the pile of muggle Christmas lights before him. It seemed to him an impossible task. He was about ready to give up on the whole mess! Harry was out in the kitchen helping Kreacher put up decorations in there. Draco let out a louder frustrated screech in order to alert Harry of his trouble.

Harry came rushing out to help Draco in his predicament. He couldn't help but laugh at the comical sight that greeted him in the Living Room. Draco was sitting in the midst of several strands of colorfully tangled bulbs. Lights were wrapped around his neck, torso, and arms. He looked like a sexy Christmas tree, sitting there. He looked up to see Harry smiling and gave him a grumpy look.

"I'm glad you find this amusing. I don't see why we have to use these Muggle contraptions in the first place." he grumbled.

"I told you, I grew up with these kinds of lights. Besides, we used the fairy lights up the staircases and throughout the kitchen. The living room was mine to decorate… I just chose to have a more muggle form of ornamentation. The fact that you're having such a blasted time with them, just makes it slightly more fun. Harry let out another chuckle and smiled broadly at his fiancé.

"A little help here would be nice…" Draco retorted in an un-amused tone.

Reluctantly Harry sat down next to Draco to help him continue with the lights. Together they were able to string the tree and the interior of the room. Once the lights were all hung, there was a colorful glow that gave a romantic warmth to the house. Harry turned to Draco who was looking in awe at the beautiful multitude of colors coming from the tiny lights. He took his hand and pulled him into his arms. Draco didn't pull away, in fact, but instead opted to snuggle into Harry's enticing embrace.

Soft lips soon met, entranced as they were by the magic of the moment. They moved slowly in tandem with one another until the kiss finally began to deepen. Tongues playfully began their meaningful exploration. Fingers moved playfully along heated bodies, gently groping with need and desire. The soft glow of the lights was a perfect spotlight for the hunger that lingered within their youthful bodies. The need grew until they were both entangled with one another, completely naked underneath the Christmas tree. The radiance of the lights continued on into the night as their bodies moved underneath its haunting flame. Together they were creating a passionate Christmas heat that was truly all their own.


	13. Something To Cry For

**Something To Cry For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry sat on the sofa looking into the fireplace as the orange flames burned brightly within. He was up early this morning, having just scribbled Draco a quick note telling him he would be out again. Harry placed it on the Christmas tree which stood valiantly in all its decorated holiday glory. It was what Draco had jokingly referred to as their Slythindor tree. The Green of the tree mixed with the red of the sparkling Christmas lights. It clung proudly to its mixture of gold and silver ornaments. It beheld a topper that incorporated both a snake and lion theme. Its silver tinsel offsetting the gold of the garland. It was a perfect mixture of both their worlds. It showed perfectly that both a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could coexist in these imperfect times.

Looking at the tree made Harry feel guilty. Guilty for not telling Draco the truth about his many outings. He knew the jealous possessive blonde wouldn't understand the nature of what was going on. Especially, since Harry himself didn't entirely understand it. He didn't know what it was that drew him to Orion. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he found the dark haired man's company so enjoyable. With Orion there was no dismal past history to haunt him and they had so much in common. So far nothing especially untoward had happened between them. Although the air around them was wrought heavy with the innuendo of romantic promise. Harry knew he should be stopping this before it went any further. He also knew that he couldn't and wouldn't. It was a matter of selfish desire that stopped him from ending these meetings with Orion. With a wistful look he apparated to Hermione and Ron's cottage.

***********

Draco awoke to an empty bed. That seemed to be a commonality these days. He wondered at Harry spending so much time with the Weasleys. He knew Harry had missed them a great deal over the years, so out of guilt he put up with all the rendezvous. He only wanted Harry to be happy, yet he had a sinking feeling he might lose him out of this. He wanted nothing more than to return home to America. Even the company of his former Slytherins had not warmed him to an extended stay. He had visited several times with Pansy and Blaise who were now happily betrothed, but he tired of their company quickly. He much preferred staying home with Harry as his only company. Looked like today, he'd have no such luck. He'd give Pansy a floo and see what they were up to for the day.

***********

Harry arrived home late that afternoon after having spent breakfast with Orion at Ron and Hermione's. He was shocked when he entered the living room. The tree which had stood tall and proud for the holidays was overturned. The ornaments strewn about the living room, many of them broken into bits. The coffee table was split in half and their were several knick knacks that seemed to be smashed near the fireplace. Harry was worried and raced up the stairs wondering what could've gone wrong.

As he entered the bedroom, Draco turned to him with a look on his face that nearly killed Harry's heart.

"Draco, what happened?"

"As if you don't know…" the blonde sneered at him.

"I don't… I only just came home. The downstairs looks like the house was attacked! I was worried about you!" Harry retorted.

"How can you come in here, acting all worried and loving?"

"Draco, what exactly happened while I was gone? I demand you tell me what's wrong!"

Harry grabbed his arm, Draco withdrew it as if he'd been burned.

"Don't touch me!" he cried out "Not after what you've done!"

Harry looked as if Draco had slapped him. Why was Draco acting this way?

"What's the matter with you Draco? I've never seen you like this, at least not since our schooldays."

"Well… its not everyday that I'm betrayed by a lover!"

Tears were forming at Draco's eyes as he continued.

"I trusted you Harry, you of all people… I gave you everything I could and now you just want to throw it all away for some fling! Why?" he implored.

"I don't understand. I don't know exactly what you're talking about!"

Harry again tried to reach out to the distraught young man, but was again rebuffed.

"I'm talking about the fact that Pansy Parkinson saw you the other day in Diagon Alley with another man! That's what I'm bloody well talking about!"

He shot Harry an accusing look as he began to pack up some of his clothes in a small green duffel bag. Harry's heart beat loudly and his breath hitched in as he tried desperately to fix this.

"Well of course, I was with Ron." he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Nice try Potter… Pansy said this man had long black hair. You can stop the lying."

"Its not what you think Draco… we're just friends." he said with desperation apparent in his voice this time.

"Then why all the secrecy? Why the lies? I really would've expected this from anyone else but you! "How could you do this to me? I love you Harry…"

Draco was now in tears… the dam was broken and for once the emotions he kept bottled up inside, were flowing freely. Harry tried to convince him of his love, tried to explain his way out of this situation. It was a losing battle. Draco wouldn't hear any of it. He was feeling hurt and betrayed, mumbling something about going to stay at the Zabini's. Harry could only watch helplessly as he left out the downstairs floo. When he was all alone, Harry sank to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. He gasped for air as the sobs racked his body. He lay there crying in the kitchen, knowing full well that he deserved it all…


	14. Something To Be Sorry For

**Something To Be Sorry For… By HPFangirl71**

That night Harry was sitting up all alone, pining for Draco. It had only been several hours but already the house seemed cold and empty. He missed his lover and wondered what he had been thinking. It had all been a game to him. Now he was on the losing end. No amount of time with Orion had been worth this kind of painful Hell. He knew that Draco was the only man he needed in his life, but now it was too late. He couldn't think how to get him back. He'd sent an owl over to Pansy's house and gotten it sent back, parchment unread. Draco was stubborn sometimes and this would be one of those. He couldn't blame his fiancé this time, Harry had hurt him in the worst way possible.

Tears filled Harry's green eyes as he sat alone in the darkness. The only light was from a movie A Christmas Carol playing on the telly. It was one of Draco's favorite muggle Christmas stories. He wasn't really paying much mind to the actual story, he just needed the noise to distract him. It wasn't really working that well. All he could think of was his lover. He'd done his best to clean up the mess in the living room, but remnants of Draco's anger still remained. He remembered the look of hurt on Draco's face when he'd left. How could he have done this to him? He'd broken his trust and that betrayal may have cost him everything.

He heard a quiet knock at the door and his heart jumped up into his throat. Could it possibly be…? He got up to answer the knock and found Hermione and Ron upon the steps with Rose in tow. They were covered in snowflakes from the weather outside. Harry's face fell as he let out a mournful sigh. He promptly returned to his sulking on the couch.

"Harry, What's the matter?" Hermione questioned.

"Well… lets see, my life is in a shambles because I did something really stupid! Draco's walked out on me! He won't even talk to me now."

Inwardly, Hermione wanted to be glad but the look on Harry's face was one of pure pain. She hadn't realized this would hurt him so much. Perhaps what they'd done hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Why did he leave?" she said, feigning innocence.

"Because of Orion… obviously. Pansy saw me with him the other day. I'm not sure exactly what she saw, but considering I never even mentioned him to Draco... He's extremely upset at me and thinks I was having an affair. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You weren't having an affair, were you?" she asked with evident curiosity.

"It doesn't matter now does it Hermione! All that really matters is how Draco sees it. He'll never forgive me for this!"

Harry let out a pained moan and looked up at his friends with remorse clearly written across his face. Little Rose climbed up on his lap, burying her face in his chest. He gave a half hearted smile at the small girl. Ron was the one to speak up next.

"Perhaps its for the best, Harry."

"How can you say that? I love Draco and now he hates me. Personally, I don't blame him but I cant even fathom being without him. That is not what I'd call, "for the best"

"Come on Harry… You know how I feel about this whole Malfoy thing… He's the reason you had to leave before… He's always been bad for you. Personally, I don't know what you see in him. I mean, you two used to hate each other for crying out loud. "

Harry looked up at him. He couldn't believe he'd say these things to him. Ron could be the most insensitive git ever but this was beyond that.

"Look, don't even say another word, okay? I really don't need to hear you tell me I told you so. I just really want to be alone right now…"

Hermione came over and gave him a hug goodbye. She pulled her daughter off his lap and whispered, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to owl us."

"Come on Ron… he needs some space. We'll come by tomorrow to check in on him."

"Fine… but you know how I feel Harry. I've made no qualms about it. You're my best mate and I really do think this is for the better."

With that he followed his wife outside. Harry sat there in the silent living room. His heart filling with sorrow and deepest regret for what he'd done. He knew this wasn't for the better. He needed to figure out a way to get Draco back. He turned off the television and went to go send Draco another owl. Perhaps, eventually he'd see his way clear to read one of them. Then Harry could finally try to explain…


	15. Something To Be Talking For

**Something To Be Talking For… By HPFangirl71**

Draco sat lounging in the kitchen of Pansy Zabini. He was watching her magic the tops of cupcakes to form little miniature green Christmas trees. They were for the children's party that Pansy was throwing this Friday.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Pansy Parkinson would be slaving in the kitchen like a common House Elf!" he let out a chuckle as Pansy swatted him with her wand.

"Your lucky I don't hex you Malfoy! This is not the morning to be picking on me… I still have to finish these damn cupcakes, trim the tree, pick the kids up from their play date, and make dinner for everyone! Pick another day to be a prat okay?!"

"Sorry Pans… I was just picking. Its not you, its me. I'm going crazy here. Is it crazy that I miss him?"

She looked him in the face and then replied in a whisper.

"No… No Draco its not. I may have never been a huge fan of Potter's, but even I could see how happy he made you."

"What am I to do now? If I go back, I might as well be giving him permission to do this to me again. If I don't go back then I probably end up losing the only person I ever truly loved. I feel like I'm caught in a trap… confused… I don't like the way it feels."

Pansy put a finished batch of cupcakes in the freezer and then turned to look at her friend.

"Draco, I think you and Harry need to have a talk."

"Believe it or not Pansy, I think you may be right." he said with a deep sigh.

Leaving Pansy to the rest of her cooking, Draco left to go fetch his eagle owl. He suddenly had a very important message to send out.


	16. Something To Be Wanted For

**Something To Be Wanted For… By HPFangirl71**

Draco arrived later that evening back at Grimmauld Place. He wanted to talk to Harry and finally give him a chance to explain what had happened between them. He loved Harry and wanted nothing better than for it all to have been a huge misunderstanding and nothing more. He was surprised to find the house completely empty when he arrived. Harry was no where to be found in both the kitchen and living room. This made Draco a bit upset since he'd specifically owled him with the time he'd be flooing over.

As he stood in the living room, he noticed that the tree had been mostly fixed and put back upright. He remembered the wreck it had been after his tirade. Pansy had been shocked when he'd gone on his violent tangent that evening. What had she expected? I mean coming to him and telling him that Potter had been unfaithful to him. The thought of him meeting up with some stranger… his mind had snapped and he'd gone quite mad. He wasn't proud of the two year old fit he'd had over Pansy's news, but what was done was done. He only hoped Harry saw it that way too.

Suddenly Draco's ears began to pick up the sound of music. It seemed to be coming from upstairs and if he weren't mistaken it was the sound of holiday music. What was going on? Curiously, he ascended the staircase in a flash and entered the bedroom he'd been sharing with Harry before the fight. The sight that met his eyes made him instantly go hard… it was Harry, dressed head to toe in a sexy Santa ensemble. He had the jacket open to show off his muscular chest, the hat perched precariously on his wildly messy hair, and finally the red pants were slung down low just a bit to show his happy trail. Harry was holding onto his rock hard erection hidden beneath the silky red material, like a present that needed unwrapping. Draco wanted nothing more than to shag the man silly, right then and there.

"What's the meaning of this Potter? I came here to talk and here you are, expecting me to just crawl back into your bed like some cheap common whore…?"

Harry got up from where he'd been lying on the bed and approached Draco.

"Baby, you know I'd never think that of you. Its just that I missed you so much"

He let his hand graze up against Draco's hardness and whispered flirtatiously in his ear.

"But you do have to agree, that the thought has now crossed your mind." he smiled up at him.

"How can you even think this would make things better… I only came here to talk Harry."

Harry ignored Draco's pleas, he wanted Draco so badly that it was driving him insane. He let his hand travel up to Draco's face. capturing his lips with his. The kiss was demanding and Draco tried valiantly to push Harry away. but knew it was a losing battle. He had missed Harry just as much and seeing his lover dressed in that holiday outfit had taken all the fight out of him. He returned Harry's kisses with equally greedy desire. Harry let out a soft moan.

"Gods Draco… I want you so much..."

Draco looked up at the dark haired man. At the moment he looked more like a vulnerable little boy than a full grown man. He saw such painful need in Harry's eye and all his resolve to resist, quickly left. He only wished to wipe away the aching sadness they'd both been feeling recently.

Draco's hand reached around to grab a hold of Harry's arse, pulling him closer into his body. Their lips met once again, this time the kiss becoming more urgent and lasting much longer. Draco felt Harry grind his rock hard length against his thigh. It was all the further invitation he needed. He pushed Harry towards the bed, pulling at the red Santa suit as they fell, clinging together, onto the mattress. It didn't take him long to have Harry naked. He was soon impaled inside his lovers body, making him cry out from his pleasure. He showed no mercy as he tugged at Harry's member, all the while pumping vigorously in and out of his body. Harry had been the one to start this little game, but Draco Malfoy was the one who now controlled it. His dark haired lover was coming completely undone by the feel of Draco inside of him. He was descending down a path of bliss he might never truly recover from. Giving Draco all the control. Making it clear that Harry couldn't be without this beautiful blonde. He needed him more than he'd ever needed anyone in the whole world and it was a scary feeling. It was a feeling that proved only this man could make him feel like this. Only Draco could make Harry Potter feel so completely wanted and desired.


	17. Something To Go Away For

**Something To Go Away For… By HPFangirl71**

Draco awoke the next morning, tangled in Harry's arms. He was appalled at himself for his actions. He had let sex cloud his mind and make his decisions for him. He'd come here last night just to talk to Harry. To try to clear the air between them and now it was a moot point. He had let Harry have his way. He would take Draco for granted now and would also think it was alright to do this again. He didn't even know if Harry had given up his lover. He'd been duped into giving forgiveness without knowing if Harry was worthy of that forgiveness. He was disgusted with himself and wished for a time turner so he could make it right again.

He quietly untangled himself from Harry's sleeping form. He didn't want to wake him, he looked too peaceful. He went downstairs where Kreacher was putting out breakfast. He poured himself a cup of hot coffee, quickly gulped it down and then let himself out the floo. He found himself back at Pansy's, where the kitchen was in full chaos mode. Children were fighting, Pansy was yelling, and Blaise was blissfully ignoring it all from behind the Daily Prophet. They had scarcely even noticed Draco enter the room and sit down to the breakfast table.

"Morning Blaise."

"Morning Draco… didn't know you were still here." he replied.

Pansy took that moment to realize Draco was in the room. She turned to him with suspicious eyes.

"He wasn't dear, till just this morning. Where exactly did you spend the night Draco?' she asked smirking mischievously

The look Draco gave her wasn't at all the look she'd thought he would. He looked distraught, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Lets just say that things didn't quite go as planned." he lamented.

Pansy looked at him wistfully

"If there's anything you need Draco, don't be afraid to ask. Blaise and I are here for you."

Blaise nodded at him in full agreement with his wife as he put the paper down. He looked at Draco thoughtfully.

"Draco, I think what you need is to get away. Be by yourself so you can think this whole sordid mess out."

"You may be right Blaise, but the only question now is "where?""

"I have the perfect place."

With that Blaise gave him a knowing look, a look that made Draco trust him completely.

****************

Later that evening, Draco found himself at a sweet little chalet up in the mountains. It belonged to Pansy and Blaise. It was extremely private and cozy. It was exactly the place he needed to escape from all the drama of his relationship. Pansy was helping him to get settled in just now.

"Are you sure this is what you want Draco? To isolate yourself from everyone?"

"Its not that Pansy… I need some space, away from Harry mostly."

"I think it's a mistake. That's just my opinion, which is obviously the exact opposite of my husband's since he leant you our vacation home."

Draco let out a bit of a playful laugh.

"You and Blaise usually were on different pages during our school years. I was actually quite surprised to see you two had married."

"Believe me, it was a shock to me too." Pansy said with a grin crossing her face.

"Lucius had always hoped you and I would get married."

"I know that Draco, so how did you and Harry Potter end up together?"

"Remember 6th year… that incident in the girls bathroom?"

"Do I? Of course… you were almost killed, it was one of the scariest moments of my life Draco."

"Well it turns out it was one of Potter's too. He was devastated at what he'd done, even to me. He came to the hospital ward with an apology. From there, we became friends and eventually lovers."

"Draco, What's Harry going to think when he cant find you?"

"Just tell him I needed to get away and think about us, okay Pans."

"Fine, but don't take too long figuring this out. You may just lose him in the meantime."

"Thanks Pansy, for everything…" Draco said as he watched her disappear leaving him alone.


	18. Something Worth Fighting For

_**Something Worth Fighting For… HPFangirl71**_

Harry awoke to an empty space next to him. He figured Draco was downstairs having breakfast. He got up, putting on his red plaid pajamas. They were his favorites, Draco had bought them a couple years back. He had bought himself an almost matching pair. Only instead of Gryffindor red like Harry's, his were of course Slytherin green. Harry loved it when they would lie in bed, tangled in one another's bodies. The red and green of the pajamas perfectly meshing together just the way they did.

He raced downstairs to only find Kreacher lurking in the kitchen. He found a hastily scribbled note that read.

Dearest Harry, I'm so sorry… I never should have allowed last night to happen. My head and heart are at war with one another. I want to be with you yet I can't erase the image of you with another man from my mind. Please understand that I just need more time. I'm going back to Zabini's and don't wish to be contacted there. Lovingly Yours, Draco

Harry was shocked at the contents of the note, but knew Draco needed his space.

* * *

Three days passed without a single word from Draco. Harry wondered at why he refused to at least talk this out. This time he refused to just stand by and let Draco run from him. He quickly flooed over to the Zabini house. Pansy was busily cleaning off the 3 yr old while Blaise sat playing and laughing with the smaller child. He had a look of outrage and determination upon his face. Pansy was the first to address him.

"Potter… I knew you'd most likely end up here at some point in the day."

"Yes well… I don't mean to interrupt. I just want to talk to Draco."

Blaise yelled in from the living room.

"He's not here anymore. He needed to get away from the likes of you. Maybe next time you'll think twice before thinking with your cock!"

"Look Blaise, I know I screwed up. I just want the chance to explain that to Draco. You can hate me all you want, but I can't stand the thought of Draco hating me."

Harry's eyes were welling up with unshed tears. Pansy took pity on him and spoke up.

"I can't stand you Potter but even I have to admit it that you made Draco happy. I didn't agree with his leaving in the first place. He'll be back soon. He's hurting inside… he needed some space"

"I've given him enough time and space. Now I need to go get him, but I can't if you wont tell me where he is."

Pansy looked conflicted but in the end she gave in.

"He's at our vacation home. I'll take you there…"


	19. Something To Be Forgiven For

**Something To Be Forgiven For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry and Pansy apparated just outside of the chalet. The outside was covered in newly fallen snow. It was a picturesque scene and made Harry even more anxious to see Draco. Pansy spoke to the dark haired wizard.

"Look Harry, for what its worth, I hope things end up working out for you and Draco. Draco's always been like a brother to me and I really truly do want the best for him. Take as much time as you need up here. I have to be getting back to my husband and kids. Blaise won't be too happy with me for bringing you here, but he'll come around, eventually."

Harry turned to look at the raven haired woman. For so long, she'd been his enemy, but now was truly on his side. He wasn't sure how to respond except in the most simple of ways.

"Pansy, thanks… for everything. I owe you…"

"Yeah, well… I'm a Slytherin so you can be sure I'll expect a return on that I.O.U" she said with a chuckle.

Harry chuckled to himself as she apparated out of sight. He began the trek up the walkway of the stone clad building. He was hoping Draco wouldn't be too mad at his sudden appearance. He picked up the silver knocker on the door and sharply knocked three times.

Draco answered the door with a weary and haggard look upon his face. He didn't seem surprised to find Harry on the doorstep. He swung the door open, indicating it was okay for him to enter.

"I should've known you'd show up here eventually. I'm actually surprised it took Pans this long to tell you where I was. She never could keep a secret."

"Actually, she only brought me here because she believes in us."

"Look Harry, I've been thinking a lot about us. I think maybe its for the best that we just end it. Before either of us gets hurt any more than we already have."

"Draco don't say that. I love you and I'm so sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you, I swear I didn't."

"For some reason I believe you. It doesn't change the fact that it did hurt. When I thought of you and another man…" his voice broke as he spoke. "It just tore me up inside. The images in my head just weren't good. It was like I was the old Draco again."

"I can't blame you for being angry. I broke your trust, but I swear that nothing happened between myself and Orion."

"Orion, that's his name? The dark haired man Pansy saw you with?"

"Yes… he's a Quidditch player that Ron used to play on the Chudley Cannons with. I met him the first time I had dinner at Ron and Hermione's."

Draco let out a derisive laugh as he turned to face Harry again.

"Of course, I should've known this was a set up. Those Weasels! How could I have been so stupid!"

Harry looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"Don't you see…? It was all a set up. Ron and Hermione invited that guy to their house in an effort to get rid of me. They wanted you and that Orion fellow to end up together. They must be so proud of themselves! To have plotted and schemed in such a truly Slytherin way…"

"Ron and Mione would never do such a thing!" Harry was quick to defend his friends.

"Oh wouldn't they? If it meant getting rid of me, you can be damn sure they would! They hate me that much."

Harry shook his head in shock. He didn't want to believe his friends would do something so dastardly to him. Draco's conclusion did make sense. Harry had met Orion at their house and they had let him meet him at their place too. Ron had almost encouraged him in his pursuit of Orion. It was crazy, but the more it crossed Harry's thoughts, the more feasible it became. He'd deal with them later, right now he had to convince Draco to give him another chance.

"I'm sorry Draco. I don't know how I could let them manipulate me so easily."

"You've always been too trusting Harry."

"Please Draco, I need you to give me a second chance. I can't live without you."

"I don't want to live without you either, but I don't know any other solution. I don't ever want to go through that kind of hurt again."

"I promise if you give me another chance, I'll never hurt you ever, ever again. I need you to believe me. Please Draco… please believe in me again. Believe in us again."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw the emotion shown plainly in them. Right now he looked so vulnerable and sad. Draco wanted to make the sadness go away but he was scared. Scared of feeling rejected. Of feeling unloved and unwanted. He didn't like feeling like Harry was his whole world. Like he would die without him, but that's exactly how he was feeling. He had to just walk away.

"I can't Harry… I just can't. I'm sorry."

He turned to leave, but felt his arm being pulled back.

"Draco Please… I'm begging you."

When Draco looked back, he saw tears in Harry's eyes. He was shaking as he clung desperately to Draco's arm. Draco stopped in mid-stride. His head was telling him to walk away, just walk away from the hurt and pain. His heart telling him to stop, go back to the man he'd loved and shared everything with for the past five years. Right now, his heart was winning.

He pulled Harry into his embrace. Harry responded, hugging him back with quiet desperation. Draco pulled back, only to place his lips upon those of his lover's. He let his lips slide up Harry's jaw to perch near his ear as he whispered.

"Stay with me Harry. Please don't leave me tonight. I need you, I think we need each other."

Harry pulled away to take off his coat. The two men embraced each other, their bodies clinging to one another. Draco kissed Harry and their tongues collided. Playfully intertwining as the kiss deepened. Their need for one another becoming evident as they caressed each others bodies with wild abandon. All the hurt and pain had suddenly been left behind.

***************

After a couple hours of passionate needful lovemaking, the two men found themselves lying happily in bed together. Harry was laying on his stomach with a look of content and sheer bliss across his face. Draco reached out to caress his back. He lay a line of sweet kisses all the way up the dark haired mans spine.

He whispered into his ear, "My darling, I love you so much."

Harry turned over and looked deeply into Draco's eyes. They looked so happy and childlike that Harry's heart immediately went out to him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde man and whispered to him in reply.

"I love you too. I cant stand it when we're apart. Promise we won't ever fight like this again."

The blonde captured his lips and they kissed deeply for a moment. Then Draco stopped to murmur sensually against Harry's lips. "Never again my love, never again."


	20. Something To Desire For

**Something To Desire For… By HPFangirl71**

Late the next day, Draco finally suggested they go home to Grimmauld Place. He was anxious to get ready for the holidays since they were so fast approaching. Harry agreed, and they both took the floo back to their home. The two men decided they had to do some holiday baking. Harry shooed Kreacher from the kitchen, soon he and Draco were happily at work. They made the most magical of treats. Harry's favorites were the snowmen lollipops that were delightfully fudge filled. Draco enchanted a couple of the gingerbread men to dance and sing Christmas carol. It was all in all a delightful evening for them both. It was almost as if the past couple weeks hadn't happened after all.

When the baking was done, they sat in front of the living room fireplace. They sat close to one another on the sofa sipping a bottle of finely aged Cognac. Eventually Harry let his head lean in and lay upon Draco's broad shoulder. Draco responded by taking Harry's hand and kissing the inside of his wrist. The gesture was gentle and chaste but it sent a shiver through Harry that filled him full of desire. He lifted his head and let his lips softly caress Draco's mouth. Draco let out a heady moan which spurred Harry on. His tongue dove within the recesses of Draco's moist willing mouth. Their tongues playfully darting in and out as their lips intertwined.

Harry pushed Draco down on the couch. His hand trailed down Draco's back and along his hip bone. He pulled the blonde man tighter to him and their crotches met. The friction through the clothing making them both incredibly hard. They were both filled with a lusty needful desire. Harry straddled Draco's hips and ground harder still into the mans erection. His tongue dove deeper as he kissed Draco hungrily. They both let many lustful cries escape their lips. Draco's hands buried into Harry's hair and he pulled tightly into him. His need was overwhelming. His hands sought out the buttons on Harry's grey flannel shirt. As it opened up to reveal the deeply wrought muscles, he let his hands roam freely. Soon his hands were replaced by his lips, leaving a trail of hot searing desire in its wake.

Harry tugged at Draco's trousers, undoing the buckle that held them together. He had Draco completely naked in no time. He let his hands slide over the pale skin that covered Draco's chest and stomach. Teasing the man, making him beg for more. Draco pulled the rest of Harry's clothes off him, tugging at his cock, making him even harder still. His growing desire evident in the hard on he was sporting. He needed Harry, here and now.

"I want to feel you inside of me. I need you more than ever tonight."

"Oh Gods, yes Draco!"

Those few words were uttered so breathlessly and passionately. They were the only words that needed to be spoken. Soon Harry had Draco wrapped in his arms with his cock sunk deeply inside of him. Their lips collided together in a frenzied rapturous dance. Draco let out a loving cry as Harry sunk deeply within him by the pale light of the fire


	21. Something To Be Jealous For

**Something To Be Jealous For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand through Diagon Alley. They were busily shopping for last minute Christmas items. Each was carrying several bags already. Draco had a playful scowl upon his face.

"I can't believe Pansy sent us such a huge list of things to get for her!"

"I can." Harry said ruefully, "After all… I owe her a life's debt for helping me find you."

Draco gave another scowl that made Harry laugh softly.

"I would've come to my senses eventually…"

"Darling, you're as stubborn as a mule. I might've been spending the holidays alone with your tenacity. I for one am very grateful to Pansy for her help. It gives me that much more holiday time to spend with my future husband."

Harry reached up to touch Draco's cheek. The tenderness pouring out from the blue grey eyes sent Harry's heart in a tailspin. He leaned in and kissed the soft lips of his lovers.

"I love you Draco. You know that right?"

"Of course I do, but you just go ahead and keep reminding me my little lion."

Draco smiled that sexy smirk that Harry loved so dearly. The two were oblivious to the other shoppers around them. Finally Draco broke the incredibly heated silence that lay between them.

"We should find somewhere to stop and eat."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"I heard there's a new little French place that just opened up down by the Weasley's joke shop. Supposed to have an excellent wine list."

"It's the middle of the afternoon Draco. I doubt we'll be in need of a wine list."

"Harry my love, when I'm treated like a common house elf then I do indeed need a glass of wine. Perhaps even several." Draco waggled his eyebrows at him in a mischievous way. Harry just gave him an amused smile then headed towards the other end of Diagon Alley, pulling his lover in tow.

Soon the two men were seated in a quaint little restaurant near a window, which overlooked a group of beautifully decorated trees. They all contained a multitude of fairy lights and sparkling tinsel, which glittered in the midday sun. They were enjoying a wonderful meal at a semi private table. Draco had ordered a salad of cabbage greens with duck comfit while Harry had opted for a hearty bowl of onion soup. Draco had already polished off two glasses of a bottle of chardonnay, while continuing to work on his third.

Everything was going wonderfully until he walked in… he as in Orion Mayfair. Harry became nervous at his entrance to the restaurant. The man still looked incredible, but Harry knew better than to be sucked in again. He knew that everything he'd ever need in his life was sitting across from him right now.

Draco spotted Harry sneaking a look over a few tables. He looked nervous and agitated, like he couldn't wait to get out of the room. Only moments before they had been talking and laughing up a storm.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about love."

"Quit the bullshit Potter. What is it? You promised to be honest with me from here on out."

"I'm sorry Draco. I just didn't want to upset you." Harry took his hand in his and let out a soft sigh.

"Its Orion… he's over there at that table. I was hoping you and he wouldn't ever come in contact, but…"

His sentence drifted off into thin air. Draco's grip on his hand became tightened. He glanced over at Orion's table in what could only be considered an envious glare.

"Draco love, are you alright?" Harry questioned him.

"Of course dear." Draco whispered softly.

He quickly pulled his hand from Harry's and reached for his wine glass. His hands were a tad bit shaky, but he seemed outwardly in control other than that. The two men finished their meals in relative silence. As they were leaving the establishment, Draco looked over at the dark haired man sitting in the corner booth. Harry saw again that flash of jealousy in the blue eyes and it worried him. Worried him because he knew that jealousy could eat away at a person and make them do crazy things. Worried at the fact that he might still lose the beautiful blonde beside him…


	22. Something To Be Surprised For

**Something To Be Surprised For… By HPFangirl71**

It was pretty close to the holidays when Harry went to visit Ron and Hermione. He and Hermione were at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of Earl Grey, while Ron went out to play in the snow with little Rose. Harry had chosen to forgive them for their part in the Orion debacle, mostly he blamed himself for being so easily sucked in. Since seeing Orion at the restaurant, things had been tense at home. Draco went through the motions, but he was acting extremely melancholy and withdrawn.

Harry tried everything to make things more comfortable between them but it was difficult. He didn't blame Draco, he blamed himself. He wished he could erase all the damage he'd caused with a flick of his wand, unfortunately it wasn't possible. He now had to live with the consequences of what he had done.

"I don't know how to fix things." he lamented to Hermione.

"I'm trying to be sympathetic Harry, truly I am. I just don't understand what Draco's real problem is."

"Think about it. If you found out Ron was meeting some beautiful woman and kept it a secret from you, how would you feel?"

"I suppose I do see his point of view…" she finally agreed, "I suppose its harder for him now that he knows what Orion looks like. He is a particularly handsome man after all."

"Yes he is." Harry begrudgingly admitted, "But so is Draco, even you have to admit to that."

Hermione smiled and replied, "Yes I will admit that of all things I could dislike about Draco, his looks are not one of them. He's always had a very beautiful quality about him, which only fed his ideas that he was better than others."

"Yes, I suppose it did." Harry let out a small nervous chuckle, "I'm still not sure what I should do to fix this though. What would you do?"

He looked to Hermione expectantly. He truly wanted her opinion. She looked at him with wary eyes.

"You really want my advice? I didn't think you'd trust me anymore."

"You made a mistake Mione. We all make them. In all fairness, my mistake was the bigger than yours."

She hated seeing the grim look on his face.

"You have to make him feel special. Remind him of how much you love him and need him. He has to truly believe he's the only one that matters in your world. That's what you have to do to make Malfoy forget about Orion. I don't know Malfoy very well so I can't really help with details, but if you love him as much as you say. Well, you should be able to figure something out."

"Your right Hermione, I mean that makes total sense. Thanks for the help."

Harry got up abruptly and came around the table to wrap her in a warm embrace.

"I have to be going but I'll see you before the holidays are over." he said with a quick kiss to her cheek.

****************

Later that evening, Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch snuggling in front of the telly. Suddenly the sound of tinkling bells filled the air. Draco walked over to look out the window. In the middle of the square in front of Grimmauld Place stood a sleigh. It was a pale blue color with a number of bright silver bells attached along its sides. A majestic black horse was attached and stood patiently waiting.

"Who'd be hiring a sleigh at this time of night?" he questioned as he turned from the window.

Behind him stood Harry holding out his heather grey pea coat. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"That would be us my love. Shall we?"

Draco smiled and put on his coat. He took Harry's hand and allowed himself to be dragged outside in the snow. The two men approached the sleigh and Harry pulled back the lap blanket to allow Draco to sit first in the sleigh. He settled into the plush velvet seat and Harry soon sat down beside him. The two men were snuggled together beneath a fur lined lap blanket, snug and warm. The bells tinkled merrily as the sleigh took off on its way to its destination.

"When did you plan this?" Draco asked Harry.

"Don't worry about that, just sit back and enjoy yourself."

"Well I have to admit this is quite enjoyable, especially sitting next to you."

He reached over and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss was chaste yet tender. Harry smiled at him and they snuggled in close to one another.

In a short while, the sleigh arrived at its stop. A small clearing in the woods, just off the sled path. In the clearing there was a small picnic table standing next to a beautifully lit tree. From afar, it could be seen that the lights were magical. On the table stood a basket containing champagne, strawberries, and an assortment of imported cheeses. As the two men departed the sleigh, Draco captured Harry in his arms, planting a multitude of kisses upon his face. Harry was flabbergasted at the amount of warmth radiating off Draco. He seemed truly pleased with Harry's surprise.

"I take it you like your surprise."

"Immensely! I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

"I'd do anything to make you happy and lately you haven't seemed so happy."

"I'm sorry Harry, I've just been letting things get to me lately. I know I shouldn't but I can't seem to help myself."

"By things, I take it you mean Orion, right?"

Harry's tone was guarded as he broached the dreaded topic.

"Yes and now I realize how foolish I've been. You wouldn't go to so much trouble if you didn't truly care for me."

He again kissed Harry. This time Harry responded by kissing him back. One hand roamed up into the blonde tresses, while the other traveled down lower to grip tightly at Draco's hip. He pulled him tighter into his body. When they moved apart, there was still a quiet heat between them.

Harry moved to the table and poured them both a glass of champagne. Draco cast a warming charm upon them both as they sat enjoying the snacks. Harry then pulled a box from his pocket. Within the dark blue confines of it lay a set of silver rings. They shined under the glow of fairy lights.

"I bought these as a symbol of how serious I am about marrying you. In fact Draco, I'd love for us to get married on Christmas Eve. That is if you want still want to marry me." Harry waited with baited breath for Draco's answer.


	23. Something To Plan A Wedding For

**Something To Plan A Wedding For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry held his breath and the air became thick as he waited for Draco's answer to his question.

"Harry, I don't know what to say…" Draco stuttered.

"Say yes, say you'll marry me in two days on Christmas Eve."

Draco looked at the green eyes that shined with love for him and he knew what he had to do. He pulled Harry close to him and kissed him softly.

"Of course I'll marry you on Christmas Eve."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, wrapping him in the tightest of embraces. Tears of joy were falling down his face. He had feared losing the man beside him and now they would sharing a future together. It was everything he wanted in the world, to share the rest of his life with this man. Draco kissed away the tears and pulled Harry close to him.

"I love you Harry. I've been a jealous fool. Forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you but I need you to forgive me too. I was a doubted our love and now I've finally realized how important it is to me. I love you so much Draco."

"Okay then, we call a truce and start all over again. Our wedding will be a great place to start…"

With that they sealed their promises to one another with a make up snog.

*******************

Several hours passed before they decided to head back home.

"Harry, you do know how hard its going to be to plan a wedding in just two days, don't you?" Draco whispered as they climbed back into the sleigh.

"I know… that's why I've enlisted the help of two of the best organizers."

"Who on earth might I ask would that be?" Draco looked at him curiously

"Why Hermione Weasley and Pansy Zabini of course!"

"They've already agreed to this I take it."

"Yes, Hermione's doing it out of guilt and Pansy just wants to see you happy, plus she'd love to just throw a party that doesn't revolve around the kids."

Both men laughed at the joke and they snuggled close until the sleigh arrived at their home. They went inside and Harry suggested they have a celebration. He lit a fire in the fireplace, they had Kreacher bring them some wine and pastries. They lay on a black bear skin rug in front of the cozy fire. Snogging and shagging late into the evening.

Draco's head was propped up on red velvet pillows and Harry lay on his chest. He listened as Draco slowly breathed in and out. The feel of his bare chest against Harry's cheek was amazingly warm. Harry felt nothing but content as he lay within the arms of the man he loved more than life itself.


	24. Something To Share A Life For

**Something To Share A Life For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry stood next to the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, a bright fire burning cheerily in the grate. Ron stood at his left side, Zabini next to him. A marriage wizard was standing on his right. They were all awaiting Draco's arrival. This was the happiest moment of Harry's life.

The quiet musical score began and Harry looked up. First came Pansy and Hermione, both dressed exactly alike, one in deepest Scarlet and the other in a rich hue of Emerald Green. Little Rose toddled out behind them in a confection of white lace, throwing pink rose petals upon the floor. Harry smiled as she came running to her daddy at the end of the aisle. Ron picked her up and sent her over to Hermione's side.

Then came the moment he had waited for. Draco came down the stairs, he was dressed in a silver and white tuxedo. It brought out the blue in his eyes and the silver gleams within his hair. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the man he was about to spend his life with.

Draco smiled at him as he walked down that aisle. Walking towards the most beautiful brunette he'd ever laid eyes on. Harry's green eyes were perfectly accented by the dark blue tuxedo he was wearing. Here they were surrounded by the people who loved and supported them. Draco grabbed Harry's offered hand and then took his place beside him.

The marriage wizard recited the marriage bond incantations. Draco and Harry both vowed eternal devotion to one another in front of their friends and family. A gorgeous Veela sang a song and then they exchanged a kiss of love. The kiss was deep and passionate, eliciting a smattering of clapping from the crowd around them.

"I now present to you… Mr. Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy." the marriage wizard announced.

****************

The music around them was loud and celebratory. The food a multitude of potluck entrees, served with an outpouring of red and white wines. A large gathering of wedding gifts, mostly wrapped in Christmas paper stood upon the couch. Draco and Harry were dancing close, cheek to cheek. They were all but oblivious to the crowd milling about them.

Harry pulled Draco close to him to place a kiss upon his mouth. Where the kiss in front of everyone had been momentously tender, this one here was lustyfully passionate. Draco's hips ground against Harry's and they could both feel the others hungering need. It made them both feel powerfully desired. They were both happy beyond belief. They had joined together on this day and now they would spend the rest of their lives together.

"I love you so much Draco. Today is the happiest day of my life." Harry beamed at his blonde lover.

"I love you too Harry, but just wait till tonight and I'll make you all the happier."

A sexy smirk passed upon Draco's lips and Harry gazed lustfully back at him. Tonight, would be the beginning of their lives together. The beginning of a beautiful forever…


	25. Something To Write An Epilogue For

**Something To Write An Epilogue For… By HPFangirl71**

Harry rolled over in bed, snuggling deeply into the blonde lying next to him. He kissed the tip of his pointed nose and ran a finger through silvery tresses.

"Draco love its time to get up. Today's the big day sleepy head!"

"Don't remind me… The thought of our twins out on their own at Hogwarts …." he mumbled through the sleepy haze that still enveloped him.

Breathing in deeply, he inhaled the musky- vanilla scent, a scent that was truly Potteresque.

"We have a lot to do today before the Weasleys and Zabinis come over for our big send off dinner."

Harry got up and started getting dressed as Draco tried to hide underneath the covers. Harry pulled the covers down and admonished him in a playful voice. "That means I need your help"

"Isn't that what we have Kreacher and the other house elves for?" the lazy blonde complained as he tried again to hide, this time underneath his pillows.

"If you get up right now, I'll make it up to you after we get the girls on the train."

Draco took Potter's outstretched hand, letting himself be pulled from the warm bed and into the equally warm embrace of his lover.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

They came together in a tender kiss, that became heated as Draco's tongue greedily invaded Harry's mouth. His body pushed up against Harry pulling him tighter into his erection. Harry had all he could do to pull away.

"We have a lot to do love… that will have to wait till later. Our girls are the main priority today."

* * *

The house was a bustle of activity once everyone arrived. Ron and Hermione arrived first with Rose and Hugo in tow. Hugo would be attending Hogwarts for the first time with the twins. Isabella and Isadora were excited when they saw the table set so elegantly in their honor. They were both a giggling mess when Pansy and Blaise arrived. Harry finally deducing that it was due to the presence of Pansy's youngest son Damian. He decided it was best not to inform Draco of this fact. He was having a hard enough time sending the girls off to school without reminding him of the many boys they would be meeting there.

The table was decorated festively with the best china, wineglasses, and all the colors of fall. Normally all the finery was saved for holidays, but this too was a huge day to celebrate. Harry and Draco were both proud parents, their daughter's acceptance letters to Hogwarts had only made them all the prouder.

Harry looked around admirably at the people surrounding the table. Ron and Hermione, who had finally after all these years, accepted Draco as his husband. They were still happily wed with two beautiful redheaded children. Blaise and Pansy, who'd become his friends through Draco, their large brood of Six were all dark haired and aristocratic looking. The twins, his pride and joy who were the spitting image of the Malfoys, all except for Lily Potter's eyes. The same eyes that looked out from the mirror each morning. Then their was Draco at his side, he was the most beautiful of all the faces at this table. He was what made Harry overjoyed to greet each and every day. Their long and happy marriage had been the best thing he'd accomplished. Today, they had come full circle, the two men who'd been bitter enemies at Hogwarts were now sending on two daughters who were a perfect mixture of them both. Two beautiful girls born out of a hatred that had finally fostered beautifully into a perfect love.


End file.
